glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero Gravity
=Details= Zero Gravity is the most popular and jocular of all the lunar astronauts stationed on the Dark Side of the Moon. His lighthearted and uplifting personality elevates the spirits of his crewmates, Terra Firma, Jack Asteroid, and Luna Eclipse, aboard the Starship USA. Always jovial and upbeat, Zero Gravity lives up to the promise of his name. Laughing, even in the face of danger, he is never glum or grave. His Puranium powered back pack enables him to navigate the Moon’s glowing subterranean cities, and levitate above this ancient satellite’s bleak surface, buoyed up by the force of levity, while floating freely, through the realm of Outer Space.http://melbirnkrant.com/moon/page1.html =The Dark Side of the Moon= Although, Earth’s powerful telescopes can probe the skies and focus in on distant worlds, millions of light years away, the Dark Side of our nearby neighbor, the Moon has remained a mystery. Few Earthlings know its history, or the fact that in the days before the Human race began, when the Great Elder Gods from beyond the Milky Way first visited our newborn planet, the Dark Side of the Moon, became a frequent stopping off place, from which these interstellar travelers could venture forth to hunt the reptilian beasts that roamed the primordial world below. Nor do they know that, once these prehistoric creatures were hunted to extinction, above the very plains, on which they perished, great alien cities rose. Now eons later, these once majestic metropolises lie buried, beneath the freezing ice and snow of the Earth’s Arctic and Antarctic Poles. Meanwhile, the lunar bases that the Elder Ones created, deep within the caves and caverns of the Moon’s bleak surface, remain essentially unchanged. And thus, today, the Dark Side of The Moon is inhabited again. Better known to those brave Earth astronauts who dwell there, as "The Gateway To The Universe," it is from these ancient lunar bases that America's armada, led by the mighty "Starship USA" sails forth to explore the vast expanse of Outer Space.http://melbirnkrant.com/moon/index.html As the 21st Century began, America was in decline, struggling beneath the crushing weight of bureaucracy, its air polluted by vast quantities of methane gas, emanating from Washington DC. When, suddenly, the Finding Fathers changed everything, by discovering the element, "Puranium". Invisible to the naked eye, which makes it difficult to see, Puranium proved to be a source of boundless Clean Energy, by generating Levity, the polar opposite of Gravity. Aboard the Starship USA, propelled by great waves of Levity, Jack Asteroid, and his crew, Terra Firma, Luna Eclipse, and Zero Gravity, sail forth to probe the farthest reaches of our Galaxy. Their Anti-Gravity Generators contain a single atom of Puranium, enabling them to levitate, on every world in outer space. Endowed with super-human powers, they operate, outside the Law of Gravity.http://melbirnkrant.com/sketchbook/page35.html =Gallery= zerohead2650.jpg zerosingle71000.jpg zerosingle101000.jpg zerofinalnew1095.jpg 24129680_1950237515003042_6611310961643200093_n.jpg zerocaveflat1095.jpg zerofigmoonflat1095.jpg =Versions= Infinity Edition Production PVC Zero Gravity - Man from the Dark Side of the Moon. Glow-in-the-Dark with Copper accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Two-piece helmet, ray gun, flag with pole, spare arms. Released on June 30th, 2018. Carded figure. Limited Edition. $30 each.https://www.instagram.com/p/BkEGBO7FtP8/ IMG_5177-600x730.jpg IMG_7626-600x600.jpg Cosmic Radiation Edition Production PVC Zero Gravity - Man from the Dark Side of the Moon. Glow-in-the-Dark with Silver accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Two-piece helmet, ray gun, flag with pole, spare arms. Released on December 19th, 2018. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Early orders from TheOuterSpaceMen.com included a bonus bag of glow-in-the-dark accessories. $25 each. IMG_7246-600x600.jpg IMG_7248-600x600.jpg 97C1A312-065F-4584-87AB-4AB42F1E33DB.jpeg|Limited Edition carded version (Limit of 9) Beta Phase White Star Edition Production PVC Zero Gravity - Man from the Dark Side of the Moon. White with Translucent Blue accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: Two-piece helmet, ray gun, flag with pole, spare arms. Released on June 16th, 2019. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. $25 each. Zero-Gravity-WS.jpg 47336001_494545497735451_5085223860282552562_n.jpg|Preview (Carded edition not for sale) =References= Category:Outer Space Men Category:Human Category:Starship USA